In edge-lit backlighting, light from a light source (e.g., cold cathode fluorescent lamps, LEDs, etc.) is coupled into the wave guide (also called a light guide) and then extracted out of the wave guide through frustrated total internal reflection (FTIR). The light extraction occurs, for example, using micro-optical structures in contact with the wave guide. Efforts to facilitate the combination of micro-optical structures with a wave guide for edge-lit backlighting are continually being developed. One example of an edge-lit backlighting application is static signage (i.e., an illuminated static sign).